


Amour Ardent

by Melkyy



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkyy/pseuds/Melkyy
Summary: "Depuis petit, j'ai toujours été fasciné par le feu. Les grand-parents avaient une cheminée et en hiver je passais mes journées devant celle-ci à étudier le mouvement des flammes. [...] Récemment, j'ai fais un rêve étrange qui m'a chamboulé. C'est lui qui m'a décidé à t'emmener ici Nickie."La courte histoire d'un amour risqué.





	Amour Ardent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtogetawaywithlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithlouis/gifts).



      "Depuis petit, j'ai toujours été fasciné par le feu. Les grand-parents avaient une cheminée et en hiver je passais mes journées devant celle-ci à étudier le mouvement des flammes. Leurs ondulations, leurs couleurs. Rouge, jaune, orange, blanc. Les couleurs d'un feu de bois. Les crépitements du bois qui brûle, les petites étincelles. Les flammes virevoltent, dansent, s'envolent vers le ciel. Le feu si vulnérable et pourtant si destructeur. Il nous réchauffe, nous éclaire aussi bien qu'il nous dévore ainsi que nos biens. Indomptable et libre, imprévisible, dangereux, il m'inspire. Je l'observe et je l'admire. Peut-être car ses formes et ses couleurs varies, peut-être car sa lueur m'attire. Je ne sais pas.  
      En grandissant, je me suis trouvé une passion qui dérange les autres. J'adore voir brûler des choses. Je prend un briquet ou des allumettes, surtout des allumettes au début, et j'enflamme des objets divers. J'avais commencé avec du papier bien évidemment, de vieux cours je crois. Maintenant, c'est tout autre chose... C'est plaisant de voir ces choses se transformer en poussière, disparaître, par la simple action d'une flamme. Il y a des choses qui brûle plus vite que d'autre, c'est beau certes, mais on a pas le temps de contempler et d'être satisfait. J'ai un carnet où je consigne mes expériences, où je les note. J'y marque aussi ce que je souhaiterais brûler plus tard. Par exemple, le papier crepon a une note de 2/10, il brûle très vite, c'est parce qu'il est très fin. Le papier kraft brûle plus lentement, mais ça reste du papier après tout, je lui ai mis un 4.5.Les photographies, elles, ont un 3, elles brûlent lentement mais dégagent une odeur nauséabonde, je crois même que c'est toxique.  
      Je sais que cette passion est dangereuse, tu me l'a fait comprendre maintes et maintes fois, mais je ne t'en avais jamais vraiment parlé. Plus les jours passent et plus mon envie de voir brûler augmente. Des objets de plus en plus gros, de plus en plus audacieux.  
      Récemment, j'ai fais un rêve étrange qui m'a chamboulé. C'est lui qui m'a décidé à t'emmener ici Nickie, pour te parler de tout ça. J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans un grand espace vide et sombre, un briquet allumé à la main et il y avait cette homme souriant devant moi. Je ne le connaissait pas. Il m'a dit 'Vas-y, fait le". Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Alors il m'a pris la main, celle où j'avais le briquet et il m'a répété "Vas-y, fait le." J'en avais envie. J'ai regardé la flamme longuement. Puis sans même réfléchir j'ai rapidement approché le feu de ses vêtements et de vives flammes en ont émergées. J'ai fais un pas en arrière, et j'ai admiré mon oeuvre. C'était magnifique. Il hurlait, je souriais.J'ai regardé jusqu'au bout les flammes danser autours de lui, consumer son corps jusqu'à ses os, jusqu'au dernier cris, jusqu'au dernier bout de tissus. Je n'ai ressenti aucun remord, aucune honte. C'était d'une pure jouissance. Je me suis sentie remplie de bonheur. Ouais, j'étais heureux, comme jamais je l'ai été. Ça m'a fait encore plus de bien que toi Nickie, encore plus que tes baisers, tes caresses, tes mots doux. J'avais un sourire béat scotché au visage comme jamais auparavant. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su."  
   
Lentement, le garçon alla s'asseoir aux cotés de la jeune femme et il s'amusait avec son briquet.  
   
      "J'ai su que ma passion allait trop loin, qu'il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, dignement. Je voulais le faire seul, mais j'en était incapable. J'ai trouvé ça dommage de ne pas en profiter avec toi. Je ne savais pas quel moment serait le bon. Quand tu as allumé ses bougies, j'ai su que c'était un signe et j'ai sauté le pas."  
   
      La jeune femme, ligotée et bâillonnée sur le sol, pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle, se débattait tant bien que mal. Il alluma le briquet juste entre eux deux et observa le reflet de la flamme dans les yeux de sa captive. Puis, il le décala loin d'eux, assez près du sol. La lumière miroitait sur les liquides épais qui recouvrait le sol. La pièce était si petite qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans un coin, un bidon vide. Les yeux dans les yeux, le garçon susurra à sa bien-aimé : "Brûle avec moi". Il laissa brusquement tomber ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en laissant tomber son bras sur le sol. En une fraction de seconde la pièce crépitait de flammes gigantesques. Leurs cris s'élevèrent dans la fumée dans un chaos harmonieux. L'homme dans un dernier souffle, les yeux brillant et le sourire au lèvres souffla :  
 

"Le désir m'a consumé"

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'est la première histoire que je poste ici, j'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
> Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire alors voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu et ce que ne vous a pas plu  
> Bonne journée, soirée, ou nuit à vous !


End file.
